Homecoming
by NWA187
Summary: Eren and Mikasa return to their childhood home. A place they thought they would never see again. What did Grisha leave behind for Eren? Takes place at a later point in the series. A bit of Eren/Mikasa included.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic I'm writing. Just a little something I thought up. Takes place at a later stage in the Attack on Titan series. **

**Focused on Eren and Mikasa returning to their childhood home and finally looking for what Eren's father, Grisha, left behind in the basement for Eren. May be a little Eren/Mikasa but that's ok. Alright, let's begin. **

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Eren stared at the sight before him. It was something he thought he would never see again in his lifetime.

His home, their home, the home both he and Mikasa spent the majority of their childhood together as a family. A childhood full of happiness and peace until that fateful day 5 – 6 years ago.

The day the nightmare began. And from that day forward marked the start of a road full of tragedy and suffering for both Eren and Mikasa.

Eren continued to stare at his former residence.

It looked exactly as it did the last time Eren saw it, on the day Wall Maria fell to the Titans.

The boulder that had destroyed half of the house was unmoved. Still in the same spot where it fell 5 – 6 years ago.

Eren turned to Mikasa, who stood right next to him. She too stared at the home that she was warmly welcomed in after the brutal murder of her parents.

Thanks to Eren and his father, she was not lost. Instead, she found a new life in the Jaeger family.

A life that was also taken from her. Not by murderous slavers, but by the Titans.

Mikasa had the usual cold stare. But to Eren, it was not a stare of death, but a stare of sadness and regret.

Eren knew that just like himself, she too was reliving the memories the both of them had at this house. Not just this house, but the town they lived in, Shiganshina.

Eren's pupils then began to shrink, as he remembered the one memory he wished he would always forget.

Suddenly, flashbacks of his mother, Carla, began to swarm his mind.

He remembers her when he was a young toddler. He remembers walking with her to the local marketplace. He remembers the innocent smile he gave her while she was doing the laundry.

He remembers the time he introduced Mikasa to his mother. He even remembers the silly argument he had with his mother just before the Titan invasion.

The happy memories shattered as he remembered his mother's broken body. Crushed under the rubble of his own home. He remembers the hopeless struggle he and Mikasa did to try and free Carla from the rubble.

Eren reached breaking point as the memory of the Titan eating his mother replayed in his head again and again. Eren screamed and collapsed on his knees.

"Eren! What's wrong?" Mikasa worryingly asked.

Eren carried on a slow deep breath. Trying to regain his composure.

"It's my mother! I... I... I should have saved her! If I saved her she would still be alive today!"

Mikasa looked at Eren with concern, as she too remembered her kind-hearted foster mother.

"No! I was weak! If I had been older, stronger! I could have slayed that Titan! She would still be here! She would be alive!"

"We would still be a fami..." Eren was cut off as Mikasa hugged him.

"Mikasa, what are you doi..."

"Eren, I know that you wanted to save your mother. But you couldn't save her because you were only a child. I was also only a child. You were weak, I was weak. There was nothing we could have done."

Eren looked at her in shock.

"It was not just us Eren, Hannes couldn't save her as well! He was a soldier and yet even he knew he couldn't stop that Titan!"

Eren then remembered how Hannes told him that he was scared to face the Titan.

"Eren! If there is one thing that's important, it's that we're alive! That's exactly what your mother wished for!"

Eren was stunned, he had never seen Mikasa this emotional before.

"So please! Don't be sad, please! How can I protect you if you're like this? I'm a failure at protecting you if I can't make you happy!"

Eren listened to her, taking her words to heart. The sadness and regret that plagued him began to vanish.

"Eren, what's happened in the past is done. We can't change that, no matter how strong or powerful we are. The Eren I know wouldn't let this get to him."

Mikasa let go of him and got up on her feet. Eren looked up to Mikasa's face. There were tears. Eren hadn't seen her cry like this since the day he rescued her.

Mikasa held her cherished red scarf and wrapped it around her mouth and neck. She looked down on Eren.

"You are strong Eren, you are strong because no matter what the situation, you continue to fight. That is the Eren Jaeger I know very well. Your spirit and will are unbreakable, Hannes also said the same thing."

Eren was amazed, Mikasa actually acknowledged his strength. For a while Eren thought he would never have the strength or reputation that Mikasa has. But here she was praising him.

"Not only that Eren, it is because you are strong, that I am strong. I may be called a prodigy, I may be called a genius. And yes, you may think I overprotect you. But the truth is... I am the person I am today because of you Eren!"

Mikasa looked up to the sky.

"When Armin told me that you had died, the strength I had within me disappeared. I told Armin to stay strong, I told my comrades that we must fight. But I was reckless, I became naive. I thought to myself, why keep on fighting if I will never see you again?"

"What? You gave up? You lost the will to live? All because of me?" Eren thought.

"I didn't even mind if a Titan ate me right there. Hmph... how pathetic I was. And just when a Titan was about to get me I still fought. Remembering you, made me want to fight, Eren!"

"Mikasa... I..." Eren still stared at her.

Mikasa looked down.

"You are the only family I have left, Eren! I can't lose you again! You don't have to go alone, Eren! I want to be by your side! So please... please continue to believe in yourself! Just like how I became strong by believing in you!"

Eren still couldn't believe it. He had never seen her talk like this.

It was like all the emotions she had collected over the years were hidden behind that cold stare of hers only to be fully released at this very moment.

Mikasa Ackerman, the woman with the fighting power of over 100 soldiers, the highest ranking graduate of her trainee squad and one of humanity's strongest soldiers, second only to Lance Corporal Levi.

To others she was a soldier. To Eren, she was a human. A human who wanted to protect her only source of strength.

Eren was her flame. And if that flame went out, her world would become a realm of darkness.

A darkness that would consume her heart and soul. A darkness where she could only escape through death.

The thought saddened and terrified Eren.

"Mikasa's so strong, yet so fragile. She has strength and abilities that people would kill to have. And yet, she didn't grow strong in order to be the greatest soldier ever, she didn't grow strong in order to wipe out the Titans. She didn't grow strong to even be a soldier! She grew strong all for the sake of me and my existence!" Eren thought.

Eren was still on his knees. Mikasa still had concern on her face.

"Please Eren I just..."

"Heh, heh, heh..." Eren giggled.

"Eren? What's so fun..."

"No, no, it's... just that... I finally understand now. I now know why you're always so concerned with me. I just thought you were treating me like a younger brother or even as a baby!"

"That's not true Eren! I want you and me to be equals. I just want to be by your side. Not only as soldiers, but as both friends and family!" Mikasa pleaded.

"Mikasa, you are right. I am strong, but... even I have to admit that I'm scared sometimes. I'm still shocked that the reason you're strong is all because of me. I should feel proud knowing I'm your source of strength. And yet I still envy you, Mikasa."

It was now Mikasa's turn to feel shocked.

"But let me tell you this Mikasa! I'm not dying just yet! Because I now have another reason to survive in this world! Not just to destroy the Titans, not just to protect humanity, but to also live so that you can live as well, Mikasa!" Eren yelled.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

"If humanity is to survive and win, then both me and you have to survive! Sure, if I die, humanity suffers a huge blow. But if I die then you would end up the same way, that would be a double whammy for humanity and I will absolutely not let that happen!"

Eren breathed in calmly.

"Heh... and besides we can't let Corporal Levi finish all our dirty work now can we?" Eren grinned.

Mikasa giggled, it was something Eren thought he would never hear.

"Come on Mikasa! Let's find out what my old man left behind in the basement." Eren smiled while holding his father's key.

Mikasa pulled her scarf down, revealing a rare smile.

"Welcome home, Eren!"

Mikasa reached down to pull him to his feet.

However, as Eren got to his feet, he grabbed Mikasa in a surprise hug.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I'll try not to worry you again. I promise!"

Eren stepped back and pat her on the left shoulder, before turning and walking over to the house.

Mikasa had a light blush on her cheeks.

She looked down and grinned. She then looked up to the sky once again.

"Mrs Jaeger, I will continue to fulfil your wish. Are you watching? Your son has matured now, I'm sure you would be proud."

A tear fell down Mikasa's left eye.

"I'm... so happy to be by your son's side."

**Well that does it. But I'll see if I might continue this story if I got time. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2!**

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Eren made his way over to the house. He stopped halfway and turned back to Mikasa.

"Hey, Mikasa? Are we gonna check this place? Or are you gonna stand there and wait?"

Mikasa was broken from her chain of thought. She wiped the tear from her eye.

"Oh, sorry... I was just looking at how beautiful the sky is today."

Eren looked up to the clouds.

"Hmmm... you're right it is beautiful. It looks exactly as it did when we were young."

Mikasa looked back to Eren.

"True, but the sky will truly be paradise once you, me and Armin see the outside world."

Eren was shocked.

"What a minute! Mikasa you..."

"Eren, I haven't forgotten about the promise you and I made with Armin. You and him dream to see it one day correct? To see and live in a world where Titans don't exist and paradise extends as far as the eye can see?"

Eren paused and remembered the books Armin used to show off to him when he was young.

"It's true Eren! There really is a paradise outside these walls! Look! There's water that is made of fire! There are lands that are made entirely out of ice! There's even fields of sand that go for miles!"

Eren remembered how happy Armin was when he described what possibly could be out there.

"Yeah... Armin really wanted to see all that. While everyone else was wasting themselves behind the walls, he was the only who wanted to leave and see what was out there."

Eren looked down a bit.

"True... I want to eradicate the Titans. But I also want to see what's out there. I also want Armin to fulfil that dream. I want to find this paradise with Armin, I want to see it."

Eren looked up to Mikasa.

"And I want to see this paradise with you, Mikasa!"

Mikasa stared at Eren and then smiled.

"Of course, Eren, we will. I will do all in my power to make sure you see it. If it brings you happiness, then I will risk everything to make sure you find paradise!"

Eren smiled at her.

"Thanks Mikasa, that means a lot to me."

Mikasa walked with Eren to their former house. A house that was a symbol of a life from days of wayback. A life that the both of them wished they could relive again in the future, only this time it wouldn't be behind walls, but on the plains of paradise.

The home itself was intact. Except the side that had been destroyed by the boulder. The boulder was big, but not exactly the same size as the boulder that Eren carried in his Titan form during the final moments of the battle of Trost.

Eren surveyed the front of the house and the ruins. However there was a sight in the ruins that made Eren cringe in his tracks.

In the ruins there was dried up blood. The same blood that dripped from his mother's wounds when she was crushed under the rubble. The same blood that splattered everywhere when his mother's body was crushed in the jaws of the Titan.

Eren began to panic again as his breathing increased.

"Eren! Get a hold of yourself! Be strong! Don't let it get to you! Remember what we came here for! Remember what your father wanted you to find!"

Mikasa's words calmed Eren. Just like they did before.

"You're right, I'm sorry Mikasa. It's just that... I hate being reminded of my failures. First my mother, then my squadmates who died back in Trost, Levi's elite squad, everyone in the Scouting Legion who risked their lives just to save my sorry ass!"

Eren thoughts began to go back and forth.

"How many people have died? How many families have suffered? Who is the next person that will have their life and future taken from them? I nearly lost Armin to the jaws of a Titan once! And... the one thing I don't ever want to see is... you ending up the same way, Mikasa!"

Mikasa sadly stared at Eren. As Eren looked down, Mikasa put her right arm over Eren's shoulders and leaned her face next to his left cheek.

"But we're alive, and we're here now. Right, Eren?"

Eren's eyes turned to Mikasa.

"Yes, many have died, and yes people have suffered. It might sound selfish, but without those sacrifices, without those efforts... you and me wouldn't be here. We would probably be even dead by now, Eren."

Mikasa leaned in and gave Eren a peck on the cheek.

Eren couldn't help but divert his eyes away as a light blush crept on his cheeks.

"Why... why did you do that for?"

Mikasa realised what she just did. She felt embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry, I just... couldn't help myself."

Eren looked at her confused.

"Hmm... well thanks, I feel much better. For once I'm actually glad you're here with me, Mikasa."

A light blush once again appeared on Mikasa's face as she looked at Eren.

"You know, I always said to myself that this was a cruel world. A world full of suffering, pain and death. And yet even in a world such as this, there is still hope, there is still a future. This world is cruel, yet so beautiful."

Eren listened to her words.

"Is that how you view it, Mikasa? And what makes it so beautiful?" Eren questioned.

"Well... It's you, Eren."

Eren looked at her stunned.

"Me? But... how? I mean... I'm not even perfect. Some people think I'm just a hot-headed brat. Not only that, but there's people out there who fear me because of my Titan abilities! I'm human, but deep down I'm just a monster who would suddenly appear and destroy everything in its path! How does that make me unique in a world such as this?"

"It's because you are unique, Eren."

Eren was broken from his uncertainty.

"Fight, you must fight. You lose, you die. You win, you live. Don't you remember, Eren? I've lived by that code since the day you saved me. Because of that, I'm now strong, because of that, I'm still alive."

Mikasa marched up to Eren with determination and gently placed her hands on his cheeks.

"When Armin was bullied you still helped him, even when you were outnumbered or hurt. When we were training you couldn't balance yourself on the swings. But you didn't give up, and even on broken equipment you still balanced yourself."

Eren continued to stare at Mikasa eyes, eyes full of confidence and power.

"Back in Trost, I thought you died. I lost hope, I wanted to let myself get killed. And then in your Titan form, you saved me. And later you saved me and Armin from that cannon shot. And before that, you also saved Armin from the jaws of a Titan. You saved the both of us twice, Eren! And later you covered that breach in the wall with a boulder in your Titan form. Those people living in Trost are alive today because of you Eren!"

Mikasa's eyes never left Eren's for a second.

"Those idiots in the courtroom, they accused me of being a Titan. They even wanted to kill me! And yet, you... you were the only one there who stood up for me when no one else would! And when it came to Annie and Reiner, even though they were stronger and superior in their Titan forms, you still fought them and never gave up, even when you hadn't yet mastered your Titan form!"

Mikasa moved her hands from Eren's cheeks and took a few steps back.

"What you have done already, no one else would have done. There are people out there who are too selfish, too weak or too scared to pull off what you have done. I mean... sure you can be reckless and hot-headed, but you have heart, you have ambition, you want to help people. Your mother... would be proud for what you have become, Eren!"

Tears began to fall from Eren eyes. He lifted his right arm and wiped them away.

"Eren? Are you crying?" Mikasa asked like always.

"Heh, heh... yes Mikasa... I'm crying. And for once, I don't mind it. It... reminds me that I'm still human. You're a great friend, Mikasa."

Mikasa gave Eren another rare smile.

She then reached down with her right arm and pulled out one of her plug-in blades. With her left arm she brushed the back edge of the blade with her middle and index finger.

"We have to hurry, we can't stand out here all day. And besides, I'm the only one who's got your back. I'll make sure to protect you, Eren!"

Mikasa then put her blade back.

Eren agreed with Mikasa. He was wearing his military clothing, but he was missing his brown jacket. He was also missing his 3D Maneuver Gear. And without his blades he wouldn't stand a chance against a Titan.

His only defence was his Titan form. But Eren knew that there was a limit on how many times he could use it. Using it repeatedly without break or rest could fatally kill him.

"Alright Mikasa, you can watch my back. But if my situation is desperate, I will use my power."

Mikasa stared and nodded in agreement.

"Of course Eren. I will make sure no Titan or person gets in your way."

Eren nodded as well. It felt different, usually he and Mikasa would disagree. Eren would call her overprotective or annoying. Mikasa would call him reckless or stubborn.

But for once they finally agreed on something strongly. Their relationship had not been this strong since they were young kids. Eren actually felt that for the first time they were truly equals.

Eren believed that with his Titan power combined with Mikasa's ruthlessness and destructive power as a soldier, all the Titan's, whether there was 100 or 1000 of them, wouldn't stand a chance against the both of them together.

Throw in Lance Corporal Levi, and all the Titans in the world would be running scared and start building their own walls.

**(I was originally going to say "all the Titans in the world would shit themselves" but then I remembered that Titan's don't have digestive systems.)**

"All right! Let's get going, Mikasa!"

Eren and Mikasa walked side by side as they analysed the outside of the house.

"There's nothing outside, everything looks the same except that damn boulder being stuck on the side of the house. Luckily, it didn't land on the front door. Ok, I think it's time we head in, Mikasa."

Eren went straight to the front door, with Mikasa following right behind him.

However, as Eren was about to grab the door knob, both he and Mikasa could hear a sound coming from inside the house.

"Did you hear that, Mikasa?"

Mikasa nodded and pulled out her blades.

"Yes, I hear it. It could be someone, but given that this place has been under Titan control for years, it could be a 3 metre Titan. Please be careful, Eren."

Eren gulped in fear and nodded.

"You stay to the side of the door. Get ready!" Eren ordered.

Eren put his right hand on the door knob and turned it slowly.

The door opened as Eren pulled it back just a little bit.

Eren took a small peek inside.

"Hello? Is someone..."

Eren never finished his sentence as the door and part of the house in front of him were shattered and blown away in an instant.

**Crap cliffhanger is crap. **

**Just kidding, but still I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I got one review from the last chapter. But, if you have time or feel like dropping a review, I would appreciate it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Homecoming - Chapter 3.**

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

The front of the house was blown away as the door Eren had opened was ripped off its hinges.

A strong force had smashed through the front door. With Eren in the way, he was thrown a few metres in the air and landed violently on the ground.

Eren landed on his back as blood coughed out of his mouth from the impact.

"EREN!" Mikasa screamed.

Eren was nearly knocked out cold. With his mind scrambled, Eren even tried to remember where he was.

Before he could focus, a hand, larger than his head grabbed Eren's neck, making him cough up more blood.

A 3 metre Titan had pinned him down.

Despite being the weakest type of Titan, it held Eren down as its prey. Being killed and eaten by a Titan was one thing, but to be killed and eaten by the shortest and weakest Titan was a joke especially for a soldier like Eren.

Especially for a person whose goal is to wipe the Titans from existence.

Eren panicked as the Titan's face began to lower, with its jaws inches from his face.

Franticly, Eren tried to struggle from the Titan's grasp, but his body wouldn't move due to the damage from the fall earlier.

"I have... to do something!"

Eren tried to move his right hand to his mouth, but he barely had the strength to lift it even an inch.

However... before the Titan could go in for the fatal bite, its head was cut off from its very body. Its head falling right next to Eren's.

Faster than lightning, Mikasa had killed the Titan in a second. Usually, Mikasa would only slice the back of a Titan's neck.

But Mikasa's attack was so powerful that the Titan was decapitated instantly.

Even though the Titan was dead, its hand was still on Eren's neck, only this time its grip was gone.

Eren's eyes looked right to the Titan's head beside him. It still had the same expression on its face when it was seconds from eating him to death.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed again as she sprinted to Eren's side.

His eyes moved to the left as he saw Mikasa drop on her knees next to him.

She sliced off the Titan's arm, removed its hand from Eren's neck slowly, before tossing it aside.

"Eren! Are you alright? Can you hear me? Please... don't die on me!"

"... Mi... kasa... cough, cough!"

"Eren! Don't speak, you'll only cough up more blood!"

Mikasa slowly and gently lifted up Eren's body. After lifting up his head she noticed a bleeding wound on the back of his head.

"Eren! There's a wound on the back of your head, we have to get it tr..."

"Wait! Just... help me to my feet first. Please Mikasa!"

Mikasa just stared at Eren before putting her right arm on his back and putting his left arm on her shoulders and lifting him to his feet.

Even though he was drowsy he still managed to balance himself on his feet.

"Mikasa... it's ok. You can let go now."

"No! You're wounded internally and you're bleeding from the back of your head! Eren please! You can't continue in this condition! We have to head back and get you some medi..."

"IT'S TAKEN ME 5 - 6 YEARS TO GET BACK TO THIS PLACE, I'M NOT GONNA BACK OUT NOW, WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU MIKASA!"

Mikasa was shocked as her eyes widened at Eren's outburst. Mikasa actually felt scared, she never felt Eren get this mad at her before.

Eren ending up dying was one thing. But Eren getting mad at her or hating her very being was perhaps her greatest fear.

"I'm sorry Eren... I didn't mean to get in your way"

Tears fell from Eren's eyes.

"No... I should be the one apologising... I'm sorry Mikasa. It's just that I... we... have come all this way. We trained with blood, sweat and tears for 3 years just to prepare for this. We've done so much just to get here. We can't go back now... this is our only chance!"

Eren looked to Mikasa.

"Could you let me go? I just want to take a few breaths. You ok with that Mikasa?"

Mikasa nodded and let go of him.

Eren lifted his head up, stretched his arms and took a deep breath before regaining his posture.

"Thanks... I needed that."

Suddenly, Eren kicked the Titan's head. He kicked it so hard it went flying almost 20 metres away.

After that he quickly grabbed one of Mikasa's plug-in blades and starting hacking at the Titan's corpse.

"Eren! Stop! What are you doing? It's already dead!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU GO CREEPING INSIDE MY FAMILY'S HOUSE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ALREADY TOOK MY MOTHER! AND NOW YOU INSULT ME LIKE THIS!

Eren had sliced the Titan corpse so much that it was covered in multiple lacerations from the legs to the torso.

Eren then tossed the blade away. And right in front of Mikasa's eyes he picked up the bloody Titan corpse and lifted it over his head.

He held it in the air for a few seconds before slamming it violently into the ground.

Eren kept breathing in and out, exhausted from the ruthless act he just executed.

Mikasa couldn't keep her eyes off Eren's back. Suddenly she remembered the time Eren saved her when he was in his Titan form for the first time.

The "Rogue Titan" that relentlessly destroyed the Titan that had tried to eat her.

Eren's unstoppable rage reminded her of that beast. Even as a human, he still processed the fury and bloodlust of a Titan.

"Eren? How... How did you do that? How did you lift up that Titan?"

Eren looked over his right shoulder to Mikasa.

"The Titans are light and weightless, yeah... their big and gigantic, but not as heavy as we think they are. That's what makes them fast and agile. That's why Titans such as Ymir and Reiner are able to move fast despite their large bodies. I know this because Hanji told me when she was telling me about her research on the Titans.

Mikasa processed the info given to her by Eren.

"So that's why, no wonder. I knew something was odd about them. I felt it when I fought against Annie. I remembered it when she tried to escape the wall. Before she fell, I cut her fingers off to stop her from climbing out. And then I realised that when I cut her fingers, the blades cut through her flesh without resistance. It was almost as if her fingers were hollow."

Mikasa looked up to Eren and noticed steam coming off the back of his head.

"Eren! Your wound! It's..."

Eren tapped the back of his head with his right hand.

"Yeah, it seems that my regenerative and healing abilities have gotten stronger. I'm not even coughing up blood anymore. I feel like that Titan never laid its hands on me."

Eren turned around to Mikasa. Before he could say a word a hand slapped him on his left cheek.

Mikasa had slapped him, and with her strength she could have slapped him to the ground. But since it was Eren, the force of her slap was reduced. Although, he did have a red cheek.

"Oww! Mikasa! You didn't have to..."

"Eren! That was reckless and stupid. Your little outburst could have attracted Titans! Not only that, but even when I said that the Titan was dead you still kept cutting it! You even had the guts to take one of my blades without my permission!"

Eren stared at Mikasa before looking down in guilt.

"Hmmm... Your right... that was stupid of me. It's just that... I couldn't control myself. I'll try not to lose it next time. I'm really sorry, Mikasa."

Eren turned away and walked over to where he had tossed one of Mikasa's blades. Despite his ruthless slicing, the blade didn't shatter and was still intact.

He walked back to Mikasa and handed it over to her.

"Sorry about the blade... it still looks fine to me."

Mikasa held the blade to check for any damage before putting it back in her metal holster.

"Are you sure you're ok, Eren? I can escort you to the house."

"No, it's alright. I can walk, I feel fine now. Thanks for slapping some sense into me. I should focus on the task at hand instead of wasting my energy on some dead Titan."

Eren and Mikasa turned and walked back to house.

Thanks to the Titan, the front of the house was damaged with the door ripped off. It was lying on the ground, broken and bent.

The both of them made their way into the living room. The room looked exactly as it did when they last saw it.

"Hah! Even with a Titan snooping around the house they sure know how to not disturb or knock down anything!" Eren boasted.

"That's because Titans are not interested in anything other than humans. That's why when it sensed your presence, Eren, it charged and went straight after you."

"Yeah, and now he's dead! Nice work, Mikasa!"

"Thanks... but... I did it for you Eren. I thought I was going to lose you again."

"And that's why you got my back, Mikasa! And to keep a stubborn guy like me from losing his way."

Mikasa thought about Eren's statement.

"He doesn't mind my help. He doesn't mind me protecting him. And yet... he doesn't feel weak. He feels stronger, more confident, just like when he was a kid."

"But seriously, thank you Mikasa. I would have died back there if it weren't for you."

Mikasa smiled back.

"Of course, Eren. I'll make sure no one gets in your way. I'll protect you with my life."

"I said you could watch my back. But don't throw away your life while doing it. I need you Mikasa, just like you need me."

Mikasa tried to hide her blush.

"Yes... you're right, Eren. I'll try to remember that next time."

As Eren and Mikasa surveyed the inside of the house, memories of their time here came rushing back to their minds.

Eren remembered the times he spent at the dinner table with Mikasa, his father and his mother.

"We used to eat here everyday, just like a family. I had so many arguments with Mum."

Mikasa stared at the kitchen sink as she remembered the days when she used to do the dishes with her foster mother.

"Mikasa, my son can be so reckless sometimes. Could you please look out for him... please?"

"Yes, Mrs Jaeger. I promise to watch over your son, always."

"Thank you, Mikasa! My son is lucky to have a girl like you!"

"Ohh... ahhh... yes... he's my only friend, along with Armin."

"Of course he is. Cherish him... always, Mikasa."

Mikasa's memory finished as she felt tears once again.

"Mrs Jaeger I..."

"Hmm, Mikasa... are you alright?"

"Sniff... yes I'm fine, Eren. It's just... I wish our lives never ended up like this."

"Mikasa... what do you mean?"

"I only became a soldier just to be with you Eren! But... all I wanted was a normal life. With you, me and Armin. No fighting and no bloodshed. If the Titan's never existed our lives would have been happy!"

"Mikasa! What are you saying! You're acting like you're giving up! Come on! I thought you were better than that!"

"I know! But... I'm worried."

"You're worried? About what, Mikasa?"

"About you, Eren! Your mother's death is the reason you're like this. It's just that... I'm worried that your bloodlust and your desire to destroy the Titans will only get you killed!"

"You... you don't believe I can do it. You think I'm not strong enough to defeat them, is that it!"

"No! It's because I made a promise to your mother!"

Eren gasped at Mikasa's revelation.

"My... my mum? What do you..."

"I promised her I would protect you. It's just that... you see your goal for revenge as being more important than those around you, including me. I know you have the strength to stop them, but you can't do it alone. I'm worried that your revenge will consume you to the point that you forget who you are. You might end up dying. I'll break your mother's promise if that were to happen!"

Eren stared at Mikasa before looking to the wooden floor.

"Heh, heh... even in death my mum still cares for me. I couldn't have had a better mother than her. I still wish she was still with us, so that she could see how much we've grown."

Eren walked up and gave Mikasa a hug.

"Don't worry Mikasa! Once we're done wiping out the Titans, we will be a family again. You, me and Armin... we will explore the world together. And you can protect me as much as you want, just like my mother wanted you to."

Mikasa began to cry over his right shoulder.

"Thank you, Eren."

After that, the both of them walked out of the living room and into the hallway.

"I haven't been in my Dad's basement. But I think it was located somewhere..."

But as the both of them turned a corner, the boulder that had destroyed a part of their home was in their way including some rubble and broken wooden planks.

"Oh great... now I wish it did land at the front of the house."

**Now don't say that Eren. Don't you think it would be better if the boulder never landed on your house at all? **

**But seriously, if that boulder never hit his house, his mother would still be alive. Poor Eren. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Homecoming - Chapter 4. **

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime. **

"Come on! Move damn it!"

Eren pushed his right shoulder and his left hand on the boulder. But despite his efforts the massive rock wouldn't budge.

"Eren, stop it, one person can't move this boulder without the help of more people."

"The basement door is just behind this. I'm not giving up just because there was a goddamn boulder in my way."

Eren backed away from the boulder.

"If we sit here trying to figure out a way to move this, we're gonna be here till nightfall. Not only that, Levi and the Scouting Legion are holding off the Titans. We can't waste our time here doing nothing!"

Eren looked at his left hand.

"Mikasa, stay back, I'm gonna transform and try to move the…"

Mikasa instantly grabbed Eren's left wrist.

"No! It's too risky. Your transformation might cause all the Titans fighting the Scouting Legion to race over to our location. Not only that, but the last time you stopped your transformation you started coughing up blood."

Mikasa gently let go of Eren's wrist.

Eren, who looked frustrated banged his right fist into the boulder.

"This is bullshit! First that Titan and now this stupid boulder. Think, think… there has to be a way!"

Eren then remembered a recent conversation he had with Hanji.

"Hanji… my Titan abilities. I mean… it's a unique power, but I'm not sure if I can control it. Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt. I hate the 3 of them for what they have done, I want to tear them apart. But even with my hate for them, I have to admit, they are pros when it comes to handling their Titan forms, even Ymir knows how to handle her Titan form very well. I've only used this power for a couple of months. And yet… I feel like those four have had years of experience as a Titan."

Hanji started laughing

"Ohhh! Is my little Eren jealous of his fellow Titan-Shifters?" Hanji giggled

"Shut up! They are not my friends anymore! They are nothing but traitors and mass murderers, the 3 of them. As for Ymir, I don't know her agenda but I don't trust her especially since she ran off with Christa, Historia or whatever her name is."

Hanji's face turned serious.

"That's true, Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt are our enemies now. And about Ymir, I don't know what she's up to, but seeing as she ran off with Historia it might have something to do with that religion that worships the walls like Gods."

Hanji looked at Eren.

"But as much as you deny it, the truth is you are the same as them."

Eren cringed at Hanji's statement.

"I may have the same powers as them, but I can tell you that I am not like them."

Hanji smiled at Eren.

"Cough!... cough!" Eren then began to cough up blood.

"Eren!" Hanji rushed over to Eren's side.

"That last transformation must have taken a toll on you. You need to rest, overusing your ability will only kill you."

"Hah… hah… your right. I need to make sure I use this power wisely."

Eren took a few breaths and sat down on a wooden chair.

Hanji walked over and took a seat nearby.

"Listen Eren, a few days from now, we and the rest of the Scouting Legion including the Military Police and some squads of the Garrison are going to take back Shiganshina.

Eren looked at Hanji in shock before looking down at the floor.

"It's about what's in the basement, isn't it?"

Hanji nodded

"That's correct. It seems that the King, the politicians and the rest of those corrupt scumbags are getting nervous. The Scouting Legion has gotten weak because of the lack of funding as well as the high number of deaths recently. And the number of Titan attacks are happening more frequently and the government is running out of options. Not only that, some of them are now learning about the hidden secret in the basement of your old house. They probably want that information so that they can find a way to stop the Titans quickly."

Eren was deep in thought.

"I don't know why you left us, Dad. But you could have at least given me whatever it was you were hiding before you walked away. A lot of people could have been saved if we had that information, Dad."

Hanji got to her feet.

"Anyway… you should get some rest Eren. Lots and lots of rest! I want you in good condition so that I can see that Titan form of yours again!" Hanji began to blush just thinking about it.

"Ugh… here I am trying to wipe out the Titans, and yet you treat them as a pet that we should keep! Remember, Hanji, they are the enemy."

"Oh come on Eren! Lighten up! They may be our enemy, but to defeat your enemy you must study and find out how they work. That's what we call research!"

"Wow… your humanity's very own Mad Scientist." Eren groaned

"Eren… you meanie!" Hanji pouted

"Anyway… Hanji, there is one thing I want to ask."

"Sure, go ahead Eren."

"Well… there are situations where I need to use my Titan form as a last resort or to defend myself from a horde of Titans. But I was thinking… what if there was a situation where I only need to use a small fraction of its power?"

Hanji lifted her right eyebrow

"Using my full power would be a waste, and it could damage my body, especially if it is in a situation where there are no Titans around."

Hanji put her right thumb under her chin.

"Hmmm… well… Eren, do you remember that time when the Garrison Troops threatened to kill you along with Mikasa and Armin?"

"Huh?... oh yeah, I remember that. That was right after my first transformation. They were scared of me, and they wanted me dead just to be safe. Mikasa wanted to destroy them if they ever laid a hand on me. Even Armin tried to talk them out of it, luckily Commander Pixis saved our asses just in time."

"Yes… but do you remember when you transformed partially in order to stop that cannonball?"

Eren's eyes widened

"Yeah… we were backed into a corner. There was no way we could run away from the blast. With my own instinct I grabbed on to Mikasa and Armin. I then bit my hand and I had one goal in mind, and that was to stop that cannonball from hitting us."

"Well there you go! All you need to do is focus, relax yourself and have a clear and simple goal in your mind. Let that calmness concentrate how much power and energy you need from your Titan ability. And when you're ready, bite your hand and let it all out!" Hanji explained.

Eren thought about Hanji's words and looked over his hands.

"Besides… you need to relax a little. Getting pissed off and transforming will only make you lose focus and make your attacks sluggish and reckless. The same thing happened when you fought Annie in the forest. She defeated you because your rage blinded you."

Eren looked down in guilt.

"But don't worry… you may be stubborn, but you have the ambition as well as the ability to learn. I mean… when you fought Reiner you knocked him straight to the ground! You in your Titan form, kicking the Armored Titan's ass!"

"Your right, I had Reiner pinned to the ground. I was just seconds away from defeating him. And then Bertholdt had to drop his colossal ass on the both of us. I mean… why is it when I'm about to win, something has to go wrong and then I'm the one who loses in the end?"

"I don't know, maybe it's fate or maybe it's to help you learn and become stronger the next time you fight. Either way… remember this Eren, your Titan power is something special. Don't treat it as a curse, treat it as a gift. Use it wisely and use it to protect the ones you love, especially Mikasa and Armin."

Hanji winked at Eren before turning and walking out the door.

Eren looked down at his hands again.

"Is this what you meant Dad? By using this power to protect the ones I know and love?"

Eren's flashback ended as he turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, listen, I know what to do. It involves my Titan form."

"I thought I told you not to use it! We'll jeopardise the mission if you transform!"

Eren walked up and put his hands on Mikasa's shoulders.

"Please… you have to trust me Mikasa! I'm not gonna transform fully. I'm only gonna use a small part of the transformation in order to move the boulder away from the house."

Mikasa looked deeply into Eren's green eyes. Eyes full of determination and ambition, eyes that she had seen again and again since the day she first met him.

Mikasa grabbed both of Eren's arms and moved them from her shoulders.

"Alright… I trust you. Just be careful Eren, if you accidentally transform your whole body, I'm cutting you out of there right away, ok?"

"Don't worry… I won't."

Mikasa took a few steps back as Eren moved to the left side of the boulder.

Eren picked up and removed some debris and broken wood in order to create some space between him and the boulder.

With everything set, Eren closed his eyes and began to focus.

Eren took a few breaths and concentrated on channelling his energy into his right arm.

The goal in his mind was to remove the boulder from where it was placed.

He imagined his right arm turning into a giant mass of red muscle and hitting the boulder with all his strength and power.

After a couple of seconds, Eren's eyes flashed open as he pulled back his right arm and aimed straight for the boulder, and at the same time he bit his left hand.

Instantly, a cloud of smoke exploded around them, Mikasa covering her eyes from the blast.

Eren's right arm, just before it hit the boulder, transformed into a massive, red, and muscular Titan arm.

His Titan fist slammed with full force into the boulder. The boulder was knocked a couple of metres away from the house before rolling and crumbling into a pile of rubble.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Mikasa saw Eren and the big pile of red muscular flesh stuck on his right arm.

"Eren! Are you alright!"

"Yes… I'm fine. Just trying to get my arm out of this thing."

Eren pulled for a while before managing to get his right arm out of the Titan flesh. After that the Titan arm began to disintegrate quickly.

Eren checked to see if his right arm was undamaged before looking over to the rest of the hallway that was once blocked by the boulder.

"Eren? Is your arm ok? You didn't break it did you?"

"It's ok Mikasa. My arm's just fine. The main thing is, we got the boulder out of the way. Come on, we gotta get moving."

Eren and Mikasa continued their way into the house.

However, there was a room with its door open that caught Mikasa's eye.

Mikasa went up to the door and took a look inside.

Eren stopped in his tracks and looked back to where Mikasa had stopped.

"Mikasa… that's not the right room, it's just up ahead."

Mikasa stayed silent

"Mikasa! Didn't you hear me? The basement is this way."

Eren walked up to Mikasa and looked into the room. The sight made Eren think back to that very night he met her.

**Year 844**

A few hours after Eren saved her from her parent's killers, Eren and his father had brought her to their family home.

"Mikasa, this is my mother. Mum, this is Mikasa"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you? You look terrible! Where are your parents? Carla concernedly asked

"My… my parents are dead… I feel cold…"

Carla gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Grisha? What happened to this young girl?"

Grisha took off his glasses and started cleaning them.

"Me and Eren went to her house for a medical appointment. But when we arrived, all we found were her parent's bodies. They were murdered."

Carla looked horrified as she listened to her husband.

"And… where was Mikasa?"

Before Grisha could continue, he looked down at Eren who had a nervous look on his face. Worried about his mother finding out what he did in order to save Mikasa.

Grisha looked back at Carla.

"The killers kidnapped Mikasa. It seems that their goal was to sell her as a slave on the black market. Luckily, the Military Police apprehended the slavers just in time and they decided to leave Mikasa in our custody.

Carla put her hand on Mikasa's cheek.

"It's ok Mikasa, your safe now. We will look after you from now on. Welcome to our home, my name is Carla. But you can call me Mrs. Jaeger if you want."

"M… Mrs. Jaeger." Mikasa whimpered

"That's right… here… hold my hand."

Carla escorted Mikasa into the house.

Eren looked back to his father.

"Dad? Why did you lie to Mum?"

Grisha looked at Eren.

"Don't be silly, Eren! Do you want your mother to find out that her own son killed two men in cold blood!"

"Don't put me in the same group as them! I gave them what they deserved! The bastards killed her parents and I punished them for what they did!"

"Eren! You are only a child! Just because someone does something horrible, it does not mean you have to be ruthless or get revenge on them! You will only make things worse and create a vicious cycle of hatred! Your arrogance will only get you killed someday!"

"If I hadn't killed those bastards, Mikasa would have been dead already!"

Grisha was taken back by Eren's statement.

"Even so… you are my son Eren. I only want to make sure you are safe… please!"

Eren turned away from his father.

"Hmmm… well… I guess you're right. Besides… I think Mum would have fainted if she knew what I did."

After dinner, it was time for bed as Eren and Mikasa stood in his bedroom.

"There's only one bed in my room so it looks like we have to share. I hope you don't mind."

"No… it's… it's ok, I… I only feel secure when I'm with you."

"Hey listen… you've been through a lot today. It's not good to leave you alone, especially after what just happened. Please don't be sad, I'll protect you from now on… ok?"

"Protect… protect…" Mikasa thought

"Here… you can sleep on this side." Eren gestured

Eren went to bed on his side while Mikasa tucked herself in on her side.

"Well… good night Mikasa."

Eren's back was facing Mikasa when she turned over to him.

"Wait… Eren?"

"What is it?"

"Is… is it ok if, I can hold on to you while we sleep? I feel cold."

"If that's what will help you sleep, then sure… go ahead."

"Thank you… Eren."

Mikasa cuddled up next to Eren as the both of them fell to sleep.

**Present Day**

"We used to sleep here all the time didn't we, Eren?"

"Yeah… and every single time, you held on to me while we slept."

"Hmmm… I still wished we slept together."

A blush appeared on Eren's face.

"Ummm… well… we were only kids so it was fine, but we're older now Mikasa! And if we still slept together our teammates might get suspicious."

"What? You think that they might call us a couple?" Mikasa asked

The blush on Eren's face deepened.

"No! no! It's just… oh forget it! We're wasting time here!"

Eren turned and walked away from Mikasa.

Mikasa turned her head and looked at Eren's back with a smile and blush on her face.

At the end of the hallway Eren and Mikasa walked up to a door leading to Grisha's workshop.

Eren tried opening it but it was jammed.

"Oh hell! We don't have time for this! Mikasa! help me kick it down.

Mikasa nodded as the both of them stepped back and at the same time kicked the door with full force.

The door was knocked open as dust flew right at them.

"Cough… cough! Mikasa… you're alright?"

"Cough… yes… I'm fine."

After the both of them brushed themselves off from the dust, the two of them stepped into the room.

"I'm not surprised… Dad almost always kept this room locked up. He would only let me in rarely."

The room was dusty and dark since there were no windows around.

Around the room there were crates, shelves, cabinets and medical equipment.

"Nothing but junk here. Dad… where is that basement?"

"Eren… Is this it?"

Mikasa pointed to an opening on the floor at the far end corner of the room.

Eren walked up to it, there was a chain locked to it.

"Yeah… this is it."

Eren looked around

"We need something to break that chain."

Eren spotted a crowbar nearby.

"This should do."

Eren picked up the crowbar and put one end of it under the chain and pulled.

After a few seconds the chain broke and Eren put the crowbar on the table.

Removing the chain, Eren then put his hand on the handle and lifted.

What he saw was a few steps and pitch black darkness.

"Damn… it's dark as hell down there."

**Ehhh… sorry, I wish I could have ended that better but I didn't want this chapter dragging on for too long.**

**I've been a bit busy but anyway… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Homecoming - Chapter 5. **

**Before I write this chapter I just wanted to say, damnnnnn! Seriously, to anyone who reads the manga, that is how you celebrate a 50****th**** chapter! Isayama is on a role! Also, a shout out to the Eren/Mikasa and Ymir/Christa-Historia shippers, I hope you had a great time reading it, because I sure did! And also a shout out to my man Eren, who destroys his enemies with F-bombs and yelling about how he is gonna stomp a mudhole in your ass. Keep it up Isayama! And it's nice to know that you have an ending planned out. Hopefully it won't be a mindfuck like End of Evangelion… but whatever happens, I don't mind. **

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime. **

"Mikasa? Can you see down there?"

"No, it's pitch black down there. The only way we can progress is with a light source."

Eren turned his head and looked around until something caught his eye.

He walked over to a dusty crate covered in cobwebs. There were two lanterns on top of it.

"I got two lanterns here, but the candles inside are melted. Great… another problem in our way."

Mikasa walked around as she passed by a dusty old cabinet. She put her hands on the handles and opened it slowly so that the dust wouldn't fly everywhere.

"Eren, I found some spare candles we can use. However, we need something to light them."

Eren looked all across the room, he went around opening a few drawers before finding what they needed.

"Alright, got us some matches. Mikasa… pass the candles over here."

Mikasa carried the spare candles and placed them on the table. Eren brought over the lanterns and matches. He opened up the lanterns, removed the melted candles inside and replaced them with the new candles. He then lit a match to light up both lanterns.

"That's much better, now I can actually see shit. Oh… here you go Mikasa, you hold on to this one."

Eren held up the second lantern as Mikasa gently accepted the lantern like it was a special gift.

"Thank you, Eren." Mikasa said with a light blush and smile on her face.

Eren remembered that smile, it was the same smile she gave him last time. Back when the both of them were inches away from being eaten by the Titans, back when the both of them thought that all hope was lost as their comrades were being eaten and slaughtered all around them.

Eren clenched his fist, he didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want his friends to die pointlessly around him. He didn't want Mikasa to lose all hope, he didn't want her to despair, and he didn't want her to spend her last moments dying along with him. It was just not right! He wanted Mikasa to be happy!

Eren lifted up his right hand and placed it behind Mikasa's head. He pulled her close, so that their faces were inches from each other.

Eren had a look of seriousness while Mikasa's face was blushing deeply. She felt nervous as Eren's breath hit her.

"Mikasa… what you said back then, about thanking me, about the scarf, about how much I mean to you… forget about that."

Mikasa felt a tug on her heart.

"Wh… what do you mean, Eren?

"I said forget it… because…"

A tear fell down Eren's left eye as he bowed his head.

"Because I only want you say those things… when we finally win this fucking war!"

Mikasa was shocked by Eren's statement.

"I'm sick and tired of all the bullshit, all the suffering, all the death, all the sadness, all the bodies piling up in my face! It pisses me off!"

Eren finally pulled in Mikasa and gave her the tightest hug he's ever given.

"I hate it… I hated it when you smiled back then, because… in your mind, you knew it was the end for the both of us. Damn it Mikasa! I don't want you to smile knowing that your life is about end! I want you to smile… knowing that we will be able to live our lives! The way we want it! And the way we choose to live it!"

Eren pulled back from Mikasa, who was now staring at him in awe.

"Mother… Mina… Thomas… Millius… Nack… Marco… Petra… Auruo… Gunter… Erd…"

"Hannes… and everyone who has died. I swear… I will find a way… I will find a way to get humanity out of this bullshit cycle of death and destruction!"

"I will do whatever it takes! I will tear apart anyone and anything that gets in our way! My life won't give a fuck if death tries to take my last breath! Because I will make my enemies realise that I… I am the harbinger of their death! I will make them feel more pain and suffering than all of humanity combined! I will make sure they don't lay a hand on you, Armin or anyone else! I'll bring the war to their doorsteps, I'll drag them down with me! And make them burn in my pit that I call hell!"

Mikasa was still looking at Eren in awe. She was scared at the ruthless delivery of his words, yet she felt like nothing could stop him, she felt like the safest person in the world.

Anyone who tried to hurt or kill Mikasa would meet a fate worse than anything suffering or death could deliver.

Eren would bring the world to its knees, just to see Mikasa safe.

She felt like a 9 year old all over again.

"So please… be strong with me Mikasa. I want the Mikasa who's strong, the one who's dangerous and cold. I want the Mikasa… who swore an oath to protect me at all costs!"

Eren leaned his face in closer

"And when all this is over, when everything is said and done… then you can tell me everything you want to say… let it all out… I'll be with you when the time comes. Because I made a promise to be with you… always."

Eren lifted his head and gave a quick kiss on Mikasa's forehead.

Mikasa had trouble believing that this was happening, was this really Eren?

Eren leaned his head down to face Mikasa, and gave her a very rare smile.

"Just like old times… right Mikasa?"

Eren held up his right hand with his pinky finger out. Just like when they were kids, they would usually make pinky promises to each other. But this was perhaps the most important pinky promise they will ever make in their lives.

"You promise, Mikasa?"

A smile slowly formed on her face.

She lifted her right hand and curled her pinky finger with Eren's.

"Yes… I promise, Eren."

As the two of them finished their promise, the both of them picked up their lanterns and walked to the entrance on the floor.

Eren slowly walked down the stairs first as the light from his lantern illuminated the darkness below him. Mikasa went in next, following right behind him.

Eren continued to walk down the stairs as the light moved the darkness away from his path.

Eventually the stairs below him ended, as he lifted his lantern, the darkness spread away to reveal a door in his way.

"Mikasa! This is it! Whatever it is my father wanted me to find… is just behind this door!"

"Eren… your key, do you have it with you?"

Eren reached down the collar of his shirt and pulled out the very key his father gave to him all those years ago.

Suddenly, a sharp pain jolted through Eren's head, as the memory of his last meeting with his father played out in his head.

**Year 845 – One month after the fall of Wall Maria **

A young, 9 year old Eren walked right behind his father in the woods at night.

It was dark, cold and lonely. But it was nothing compared to the pain and sadness that swirled within both Eren and Grisha.

To Eren… the loss of a caring and loving mother.

To Grisha… the loss of a beautiful and loving wife.

"Dad… What are we doing out here? It's cold, dark and I don't see anyone around."

"Not only that… but you've been acting weird since Mum died."

The both of them continued to walk forward as Grisha ignored Eren's question.

"Dad! Are you even listening! Mum was killed by those things called Titans! And yet you're acting like nothing happened! What's gotten into you? Say something! Answer me!"

Grisha walked a few more steps before stopping.

Eren stopped just behind him.

"Dad? Are… are you ok?"

Grisha looked down to the ground.

"It's my fault… This shouldn't have happened… They promised me they wouldn't do it… Those sons of bitches fucking lied! So… so many people… dead! Carla… Carla my love! I'm… I'm so sorry!"

Grisha fell to his knees as the tears spilled down his face.

Eren rushed to his father's side.

"Hey… Dad! Snap out of it! Please… please stop crying!"

Grisha slowly turned his head to his son.

"Eren… I'm so… so sorry. I let your mother die… I'm a horrible father."

"Dad? What are you talking about? It's not your fault… I saw the ones who did it! It was the Titans! They killed Mum! And I swear to you… that one day I will kill each and every one of them, down to the very last Titan!"

Grisha looked at Eren's eyes, the same eyes his wife had, except these eyes were full of ambition and rage.

Grisha turned his face away as he picked up his briefcase and got to his feet.

"Eren? Your birthday is at the end of this month, you will be turning 10, correct?"

"Yeah… Mum always had to remind you, since you were always so busy with your work."

"Hmmm… I wish your mother was still alive to see it, and unfortunately I will also not be there for your 10th birthday."

"Hmph… whatever… I'm not much of a birthday person anyway."

"That's not what I meant, Eren."

Grisha turned to his son, lowered himself and put his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"You won't see me for a while Eren… maybe for a couple of months, years… or maybe we'll never see each other again… I don't know."

"Wait… your saying you're leaving? We already lost Mum! And now you're gonna walk away! What about me and Mikasa! We have nowhere else to go!"

"Don't worry… I've already spoken with Hannes… he will be yours and Mikasa's guardian while I'm away. Armin's parents also agreed to watch over you as well."

"Dad… what are you planning?"

Grisha now had a serious face.

"Listen to me carefully, Eren. In your view and everyone else's, you think the Titans are just monsters. But you've only just scratched the surface, you will understand one day. But the path humanity walks from now on… will be a road full of death and tragedy."

Grisha's hands tightened on Eren's shoulders.

"Hundreds will die, this is a fight that humanity can barely win. It is a fight it can only win if they unite together."

"There are people out there like us, Eren. But trust me… these people process powers and abilities that are beyond your knowledge. These people only accept strength and they look out for each other. They have evolved and have reached a level higher than humanity is right now."

Grisha leaned closer to Eren.

"This people view humanity as weak. They view humanity as a disease. They view humanity as scum. And they will do everything in their power to make sure… that every last human in this world is dead and ensure that humanity becomes extinct. So that a new form of evolved human can dominate this planet."

"And the only one who can stop them… is you, Eren."

Eren looked at his father in horror as he took a few steps back.

"This… this is all too much… there are… there are people out there that want to kill everyone? That doesn't make sense, what did we do to piss them off?"

"And why me… what makes you think I can stop them?"

Grisha put his hand down the collar of his shirt and pulled out a key.

"You see this, Eren? This is a key to our basement. I want you to keep it with you, always. Never lose it, you hear me? All the answers are in that basement, only then will you learn the truth."

"Whatever you do, you must retake Wall Maria at any cost! And make your way into the basement!"

Grisha put the key necklace around Eren's neck.

He then turned to his briefcase and opened it.

Inside were vials filled with an unknown liquid.

"Dad? What's going on? What are you doing?"

Grisha held up a syringe and poked the needle into one of the vials as the mysterious liquid made its way into the syringe.

"Eren… this injection contains a power that will prove useful to you one day, but only if you can control it."

Grisha got to his feet as he held up the syringe and looked at Eren with tears flowing down his eyes.

"Dad? Stop this! You're scaring me!" Eren said as he slowly backed away from his father.

"Eren, there's no time to explain it all… I'm very sorry. I know you feel scared and confused."

Grisha began to walk up, as Eren started to back away even faster.

"Stay away, don't point that needle near me!"

"Eren! Please! I have to do this, you'll understand one day… if you want to protect Mikasa… if you want to protect Armin… if you want to save everyone."

"You must control this power! And make yourself its master!"

Grisha grabbed Eren's left arm.

"Nooo! Stop! Dad!"

"The injection will damage some of your memory, but you will remember one day… I promise."

The syringe injected into Eren's arm.

"AHHHHH! Eren screamed as the Titan serum flowed into his bloodstream.

"Forgive me, Eren… I love you… my son."

Eren slowly faded into unconsciousness as the image of his smiling mother flashed within his mind.

**Present Day **

"Eren! Eren! Please wake up! Please!" Mikasa pleaded

Eren's eyes flashed open instantly as he lifted his head off Mikasa's lap and gasped for air.

"Hah… hah… Dad… Mum…"

Eren put his hands on his head as Mikasa moved next to him.

"Eren? Are you ok? You scared me for a moment."

Eren and Mikasa were sitting on the stairs with their lanterns next to them.

"Mikasa… what happened?"

"You… you had your key in your hand, and suddenly you grabbed your head like you were in pain… and then… then you collapsed."

"I see… I'm… I'm… sorry for scaring you… forgive me."

"It's fine Eren, I'm just glad that you're awake."

"That pain in my head… I blacked out… and then I remember getting that injection from Dad."

"And before that he mentioned something about a bunch of people… who want to drive humanity to extinction."

Mikasa's eyes widened

"Who are this people? Why do they want to destroy us? Did your father mention who they are? Where are they hiding? They want to kill us… then maybe we'll kill them first."

Eren took his hands off his head.

"I don't know who they are, or what their names are. But I think they were the ones who sent Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie to spy on us. Whoever they are… they are more dangerous than the three of those guys. And… the reason they want us dead… is because they want to control the world. They are rushing natural selection… they are killing off the obsolete humans and replacing them with a new, highly evolved form of human."

"They want to replace humanity… with Titan Shifters."

Mikasa made a slight gasp as she lowered her head in shock.

"So many people have died… just because a bunch of bastards thought they were weak. They think that just because they supposedly "evolved" that they have the right to kill people who they think are inferior."

Eren got to his feet and walked up to the door.

"Well… those sons of bitches can take their little genocide agenda and shove it straight up their ass!"

Eren ripped his necklace off and clenched the key in his right hand.

He inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

With the door unlocked, he then kicked the door open in pure rage and stormed into the underground room.

"Hey Eren! Wait up!"

Mikasa jogged into the room, following right behind him with both lanterns in her hands.

Mikasa finally caught up to Eren as the light from both lanterns illuminated everything in the room.

The two of them looked across the room.

"What is all this?"

The room was small but it contained a few things.

On the left, there were two shelves full of files labelled A – Z.

On the right, there were two shelves. One had blood samples in vials which were placed in wooden holders, each one had a name labelled to it.

The other shelf had see-through glass containers carrying different random materials.

And at the back of the room, there was a wooden office desk.

There were 4 files on the left of the table.

On the right of the table, a few research notes.

And in the middle, a small box chest made of steel.

"Mikasa… we're gonna do a bit of searching. Check the shelves on the left, I'll check the right.

Mikasa nodded as the both of them went to check the shelves in the room.

Mikasa held her lantern as she surveyed the two shelves on the left.

One shelf had a label on it saying "Medical Records / Inside Walls".

The other shelf had a label saying "Medical Records / Outside Walls".

"I see… Dr. Jaeger kept medical reports on people inside the walls as well as outside them."

"But… who in the world would live outside the walls? And how can Dr. Jaeger file medical reports outside the walls without being eaten by the Titans?"

Mikasa picked out some of the records on the "Inside Walls" shelf.

She looked at some of the files.

Surprisingly some of the files were about her teammates in the 104th trainees squad.

But Mikasa wasn't interested in those files. She looked across the shelf to find the files labelled with A.

Mikasa picked out the file labelled "Ackerman, Mikasa".

As she opened it, she saw a small photo of her 9 year old self, she was smiling.

"Was I really like that?... People say I have a stare that makes me look like I want to kill someone. But in here I look so… innocent."

Mikasa looked across the file.

**Name**: Mikasa Ackerman

**Sex**: Female

**Race**: Oriental - Extremely rare, potentially the last of her kind along with mother.

**Age**: 9

**D.O.B**: February 10th

**Notes**: The people in Mikasa's clan were known as a hard working group of people. Establishing towns and cities outside the walls, years before the first appearance of Titans. The occurrence of the Titans combined with multiple conflicts and wars between other ethnic groups has resulted in the near eradication of the clan and its people. It is a miracle that Mikasa and her mother are alive.

The clan was also notable for their enhanced strength, intelligence as well as the ability to harness and develop skills at a very rapid rate. They are also known for their ambition as well as their strong desire to protect the ones they love and cherish. A trait that made the clan more inter-connected with each other, compared to other groups of people.

Due to Mikasa's heritage and her clan's enhanced abilities, she has strong potential that could be unlocked as she continues to grow up. Because of this, she has a great chance of becoming an excellent soldier, but only if she has the desire to become one.

She also has a scar carved onto her right wrist which looks like a symbol. Possibly belonging to her clan. It seems that her mother carved it using a blade as part of some sort of ritual.

**End of File**

Mikasa continued to stare at the information that was on her file.

The history of her ancestors, what happened to her clan, it was as if Dr. Jaeger read her like a book. Even predicting what Mikasa would become one day.

A prodigy soldier who had enhanced abilities thanks to her bloodline. As well as a powerful desire to protect the one she loves most, and the person that would later become the one she wanted to protect the most… would take the form of a young boy named Eren.

Mikasa closed the file and gently placed it back on the shelf.

She then walked over to the shelf labelled with medical records from outside the walls.

Mikasa picked out some of the files.

There weren't many files on this shelf compared to the medical records from inside the walls.

But Mikasa was disturbed as she read through a few of them.

"Everyone… everyone in these files… they live outside the walls."

"But… they are Titan Shifters?... Dr. Jaeger has actually met with these types of people?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Eren was going over the blood vials on one of the shelves as he looked at the names on the vials.

"I don't know any of these people… not only that but some of these names sound foreign."

Then there were was a group of 3 vials that caught Eren's attention.

"Annie… Reiner… Bertholdt…? What the hell!"

Eren picked up the wooden holder that was carrying the 3 vials.

Three samples of blood that belonged to 3 people that he once called teammates.

"What… what are these doing here? How did Dad get his hands on the blood of those three?

Eren looked all over the shelf.

"Don't… don't tell me… that all these vials contain the blood of other Titan Shifters as well!"

Eren put the vials away as he rushed over to the shelf with the see-though containers.

Inside each one there was some kind of rock-like material.

"These… these are the hardened pieces of flesh from the body of a Titan!"

And once again… three of the samples belonged to Annie, Reiner and Bertholdt.

One sample belonged to the Armored Titan.

One sample belonged to the Colossal Titan.

And one sample belonged to the Female Titan.

The sample from Annie's Titan was similar to the sample Hanji showed him when he was travelling on a horse carriage with Mikasa, Armin, Levi and the Wall Priest.

"Dad…? What's the meaning of this? What the hell were you doing behind our backs?"

Eren turned around as Mikasa called out to him.

"Eren! Take a look at these files."

Mikasa was standing next to the office desk at the back of the room.

Eren walked over along with his lantern and placed it on the desk.

There were 4 files in a pile right in front of him.

He picked up the first file and opened it.

Once again, shock crept back on Eren's face.

"This… this is Annie's file."

**Name**: Annie Leonhardt

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: 10

**D.O.B**: March 22nd

**Status: **Titan Shifter

**Titan Class: **14 Metre Titan

**Titan Abilities**: Has ability to crystallise its skin, extremely fast, and has powerful hand to hand combat capabilities.

**Notes**: The young girl has blond hair, usually tied up in a bun. She has poor social skills and would rather be alone. Despite this, her hand to hand combat skills are extraordinary for her age, even more advanced than some adults.

This must be the result of endless and fierce combat training with her father.

**Experiment Results**: Injected her with the Titan serum, no effects for a few seconds. Annie suddenly began to enter a seizure like state, as her body struggled to accept the Titan serum. Symptoms lasted for a few minutes before the patient loss consciousness. Annie woke up 5 minutes later asking for her father.

Poor girl… I hate doing this… but her father begged me to do it.

**End of file **

"So it's not just me… Dad also injected Annie with that liquid. Son of a bitch, Dad! What the hell were you trying to achieve?"

Eren put the file down as Mikasa picked up the next file.

"This one has info on Reiner."

**Name: **Reiner Braun

**Sex**: Male

**Age**: 11

**D.O.B**: August 1st

**Status**: Titan Shifter

**Titan Class**: 15 Metre Titan

**Titan Abilities**: Unlike most titans, Reiner's Titan form produces a hardened, armor-like material that covers the majority of its body. The armored covering gives Reiner's Titan a shield to defend it from the strongest attacks, such as cannonball fire.

**Notes**: The young man has a strong sense of pride. He is close friends with another young man named Bertholdt. He has a strong sense of duty, and will do anything to prove himself as a "warrior".

**Experiment Results**: Injected the young man with the serum, strangely there were no symptoms for almost 10 minutes. However, Reiner soon started to go into a seizure state… similar to Annie. He started complaining about his chest hardening and felt that his chest was going to rip itself open. He yelled in pain for a few more minutes before passing out.

When he regained consciousness… he started asking for his friend Bertholdt, while holding on to his chest in pain.

And the saddest thing is… his friend is about to suffer the same fate as he did.

And there's not a damn thing I can do about it!

**End of File **

Mikasa finished reading the file.

"So that's why they can turn into Titans… because of that drug Dr. Jaeger injected into their bodies."

"But yet… it looks like Mr. Jaeger felt guilty for want he was doing. It feels like he had no choice. Was someone ordering him?"

Eren picked up the third file and opened it.

"Well… let's see what happened to you Bertholdt."

**Name**: Bertholdt Fubar

**Sex**: Male

**Age**: 10

**D.O.B**: December 30th

**Status**: Titan Shifter

**Titan Class**: 60 Metre Titan

**Titan Abilities**: The Titan form of Bertholdt is the largest Titan I have encountered to date. It has an unbelievable height that could tower over the walls. Its size is on a scale never thought possible. However… while it processes enormous strength, its sheer size makes it extremely slow. Its only defence is a powerful burst of steam that ejects off its body and burns anything within a certain radius. It also lacks skin all over its body.

**Notes**: The young man is tall for his age, taller than Reiner and Annie. He's extremely shy and seems to sweat heavily whenever he gets nervous. Despite his quiet behaviour, he gets along well with Reiner.

**Experiment Results: **Injected the boy with the serum**. **Only a few seconds after the injection… the boy started to panic. Sweat began to form rapidly across his face as he too began to have a seizure.

But during that moment the most disturbing thing happened.

Steam began to spray out of his mouth, his nose, his ears, and shockingly… his eyes.

The boy kept screaming… it was horrifying. It looked like the experiment was a failure. It looked like the boy was about to die.

And then… the steam stopped ejecting, the boy's screams stopped as he collapsed to the floor.

Bertholdt had survived… however he was knocked out for 3 days.

When he awoke… the first person he asked for was Annie, and then Reiner.

I feel like the biggest bastard in the world.

Carla… Eren… I'm so sorry.

**End of File**

Eren looked at the file with the fiercest stare he's ever given.

Bertholdt was a person that Eren wanted to destroy. A person that Eren wanted to rip apart and make him pay for his crimes against humanity.

And after reading this file… Eren actually felt sympathy for the tall, slender young man that he once called a friend.

"Damn it all…! Reading this just pisses me off!"

Eren threw the file to the back of the desk.

"Eren… there's still one more file."

Eren and Mikasa opened the last file and slightly gasped.

"Huh…? Ymir?"

**Name**: Ymir – (Last name unknown)

**Sex**: Female

**Age**: Unknown

**D.O.B**: February 17th?

**Status**: Titan Shifter

**Titan Class**: 7 Metre Titan?

**Titan Abilities**: Not much information known about this Titan. It is reported to be 7 metres in height, has quick speed and strong agility. Has an advantage in forested areas due to enhanced agility and jumping from tree to tree. It is thought to have razor sharp teeth. However, despite its quick speed and agility, its size makes it easy for larger Titans to overpower it… especially if it is surrounded by multiple Titans.

**Notes**: Information on this person is strongly unknown. There is a report that she stole the "Titan's Power" about 6 decades ago. There have been numerous reports of a "Dancing Titan" wondering around and attacking travellers.

It was thought that this woman died years ago… but there have been rumors saying that a woman who looks like Ymir has been seen inside the walls. The last sighting of her was at one of the churches that worships the walls.

However… if this person is still alive, it would mean that their real age could be between 70 and 80 years old.

Although… the reports say that the woman seen in the walls looked around about 17 years old.

Does this mean that the Titan power has a way to unlock immortality?

I will have to investigate further.

**End of File**

Eren and Mikasa finished reading and closed the file.

"Wow… I never really knew Ymir. But that's just an understatement. I think we all didn't know her very well."

"But to think… that one of our former comrades is older than all of us in our squad. What is she? What is her agenda? And why is she so focused on Historia?"

"I do not know, Eren… but… she seems to care about her very much. Maybe one day we will find out who she really is." Mikasa said in a deadpan voice.

Eren looked over to the files on the right of the table.

"These… look like research notes."

A look of shock appeared on Eren's face as he read the notes.

**Experiment #1547** - Failure

**Experiment #3562** - Failure

**Experiment #2314** - Success

**Experiment #1092** - Failure

**Experiment #2598** – Success (However the patient died from compilations about one week after the injection)

The list went on listing failed experiments as well as successful experiments.

The failures however, outnumbered the successes.

"The experiments reveal a 90% failure rate… a 5% success rate that was then followed by death."

"And then a 5% success rate that resulted in the creation of a perfect Titan Shifter."

Eren continued to read the disturbing information.

"The failures turned into mindless Titans… with little to no intelligence at all. They would later be controlled by Titan Shifters and used as foot soldiers that would go and devour hordes of humans when ordered to."

"The Titan Shifters that were created and later died were disposed of."

"And the Titan Shifters that were created and survived were trained on how to use their new power. They would be sent in as spies in order to infilitrate humanity as well as carry out top secret missions."

Eren dropped the notes on the floor.

He then pulled out a chair and took a seat as he leaned back, closed his eyes and put his right hand on his head.

"I can't believe this shit… this… this can't be happening! This world is more fucked up than I thought."

Eren leaned his head down. As Mikasa looked at him with a sad face.

She then looked over to the small steel chest on the table.

She picked it up gently with her hands.

"Eren… I think your father wanted to give this to you."

Eren looked up to Mikasa… and then to the chest.

Mikasa handed the chest over to Eren.

He put it on his lap, he then picked up his Dad's key with his right hand.

He inserted the key into the chest and unlocked it.

Inside was a syringe filled with a liquid similar to the one Grisha injected into Eren all those years ago.

He held the syringe in his hand, however he noticed another item in the chest.

He picked it up with his left hand.

It was a photo… of Eren, Mikasa, Carla, and Grisha, all together as a family.

Tears once again began to flow down Eren's eyes as well as Mikasa's.

Eren flipped the photo around… behind it was Grisha's writing.

"To Eren… if you are reading this… then you have found out the truth. The dark, tragic secret behind humanity's, as well as you and Mikasa's suffering. What happened at Wall Maria was the biggest tragedy of them all. And I am just as responsible for it."

"I have been a terrible father and a terrible husband… I have committed these disgusting atrocities behind your back, and no amount of apologies can forgive that."

"This is all I can do for you… and Mikasa. You are humanity's future… only you can correct these mistakes, Eren."

"All I want… is for you and Mikasa to be happy… to have a future… to live your life freely without living in fear and suffering!"

"I wish… I wish your mother was still here… just to see how much the both of you have grown. She would be so proud."

"The syringe contains a serum that will enhance your Titan abilities. It will also give you a brand new power."

"Your mother loves you as well as your father… protect Mikasa and the ones you love."

"From your loving father, Grisha."

Eren now began to cry as Mikasa hugged Eren to help soothe the pain.

After a couple of minutes… Eren's tears subsided.

"Dad…? Did you… did you really mean all that?"

"Yes… yes I did… my son."

Eren and Mikasa instantly turned their heads to where the voice came from.

And right in front of them was the man they hadn't seen since they were children. It felt as if an old ghost had come to visit them.

"D…Dad?"

**Man… that's the longest chapter I've written so far. What's good about the recent chapter in the manga is that it gave me some fuel to write this out. Thanks Isayama!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Homecoming - Chapter 6.**

"**Attack on Titan" ("Shingeki no Kyojin") belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

"Dad… Is that really you?"

Grisha grinned at his son.

"Yes, Eren… in the flesh."

Grisha looked a bit different than he did 5 years ago.

He was now wearing a brown leather trench coat with black pants.

He still had his signature glasses, however his hair was showing signs of greying.

One major change in his appearance was his now fully grown beard.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you Eren."

Grisha moved his eyes to Mikasa.

"You've also grown a lot too, Mikasa. I see you've cut your hair, it suits you well. Still looking out for Eren I see?"

"It's good to see that you are alive and well, Mr. Jaeger."

"You're still wearing Eren's scarf… it seems that some things don't change."

Eren remained silent

"Eren… is something wron…"

"Shut up! I know you think that this is some family reunion! But I'm not in the mood for that right now! We're at war, Dad! And you… are one of the reasons why we're fighting in it!"

Eren lifted himself from his chair.

"I don't blame you, Eren… after what you have seen, you have every right to hate me."

"Cut the bullcrap! You're my father, no matter what! Look… I just want you to tell me something! Are you on our side… or theirs?"

Grisha paused for a few seconds

"Answer me damnit!"

Grisha tilted his head up.

"I'm on no one's side… but yours… Eren."

Eren continued to stare at his father.

"I have another question… why did you do it? Why did you work for those bastards?"

Grisha took a slow breath.

"If I were to explain everything to you right now… we will be wasting our time… and we will all end up dead."

Eren was losing patience with his own father.

Mikasa felt the aggressive aura coming from Eren and held on to his arm to keep him calm.

"Eren… please relax… he's your father! Ain't you happy to see him?"

"What's there to be happy about? That my own father was working for the enemy behind my back! That my father was responsible for creating the beasts within Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt? That my Dad was also out there creating those other Titan Shifting jackasses?"

Eren turned back to his Dad.

"And seriously what have you been up to all these years, huh? Why didn't you tell us anything, why didn't you report anything that you found? Why didn't you tell us what you were doing?"

"BECAUSE I WOULD BE DEAD IF I TOLD ANYONE ABOUT MY ACTIONS!

Grisha's shout silenced both Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren… you must understand… if the government or authorities within the walls knew that I conducted experiments to create Human/Titan hybrids, I would be branded a traitor, arrested and sentenced to death!"

Grisha took a deep breath.

"Look I know the situation now has gone to hell… I know you want to interrogate me with all these questions, Eren… but now is not the time."

"Your superiors and friends in the Scouting Legion are fighting for the both of you. You don't want them to wonder what's taking you so long."

Grisha continued his speech.

"All of us… all of us are running out of time! We have to get out of here before he and those other Titans find us!"

"He…? Who the hell are you talking abou…"

Eren never finished his sentence as the room around them shook.

A massive bang could be heard outside, it sounded like something had happened above them as dust from the ceiling of the basement fell down to the floor.

Mikasa pulled out her blades.

"What was that…? An explosion?"

Grisha had a nervous look on his face.

"Damnit…! The hairy son of a bitch has found us!"

"Hairy…? Who are you talking about?" Eren asked.

"No time…! We have to get out of he…"

Suddenly… a blast of dust and debris occurred behind Grisha's back

A gigantic arm full of hair pierced its way violently down the stairs and down into the basement.

"SHIT!"

The colossal hand wrapped it fingers around Grisha's body and pulled him away up through the basement entrance.

"Eren! Inject yourself with the serum! Hurry!"

Grisha's body disappeared from their sight.

"Dad! Damnit! Give him back you son of a bitch!"

Eren tried to give chase but Mikasa held him back.

"Wait…! Stay back, Eren! It's too dangerous!"

"Fuck! If I don't do something, they're gonna rip my dad to pieces! I know my father was up to some crazy shit, but he's still my dad! I've already lost a mother, and there's no chance in hell that I'm gonna lose a father!"

Mikasa felt tense as memories of both her mother and father flashed in her mind. Parents whose lives were taken away instantly in front of a young and innocent, Mikasa.

Adoptive father or not, Grisha was still a part of her family. This man introduced her to the most important person in her life. Eren needed to save him, and so did she.

Mikasa looked to the back of the room, she spotted the syringe on the desk.

She rushed to the table, picked up the syringe and went back to Eren.

Mikasa showed the syringe to Eren.

"Your father told you to use this, just be careful, Eren."

Eren took the syringe from her hand and looked at it.

"Crap! I was never a fan of needles… but I don't give a damn anymore!"

Eren jabbed the needle into his left arm.

He then tossed the used syringe away as the effects of the serum kicked in.

"Ughhh… damn this pain in my chest!"

Eren put his hand on his chest as he sank to the floor.

"Eren! Are you alright? I can guide you all the way outside."

"No… just… go…! Go outside, get those bastards who took Dad. I'll follow right behind you!"

"But… Eren!"

"Just go!" Eren yelled as he pushed Mikasa forward.

Mikasa looked like she was about to tear up as she shut her eyes, turned and ran to the entrance stairs.

She stopped just before the first step.

With both blades in hand, she looked back to Eren.

"Promise me that you will walk out of this basement alive."

She turned back to the entrance and rushed up the stairs and into the daylight.

"Yeah… I will."

The pain in Eren's chest began to slowly fade as drowsiness began to kick in.

Eren's body was now lying sideways on the basement floor as steam began to appear from out of his own body.

A drowsy Eren could only watch as the steam soon shrouded his body.

"Cough… cough… damn… just what did you put in this stuff, dad?"

Eren continued to lie on the ground, as he felt his body slowly starting to change.

Meanwhile… Mikasa had reached the surface. The area around her left her speechless.

The house had been fully destroyed, the site where the home once stood was now an open area of space covered in shattered wood, dust and debris.

But this was not what paralysed her.

Mikasa turned her body slowly left and right to check her surroundings.

From back to front, she was surrounded by Titans.

3 metres, 7 metres, 10 – 15 metres, there were all kinds of Titans that had appeared in her view.

All of them looking at her with the typical bloodthirsty desire to eat and rip her body to shreds.

Mikasa was out in the open, the Titans could've swooped in instantly for the kill.

But they didn't, they just continued to stare. Like something was holding them back.

However… the sight in front of her caught her attention the most, as the tallest Titan of them all towered over her. Its shadow covering her whole body.

Her adoptive father… caught in its right hand.

"No… no way… could this be…?"

The appearance of the Titan matched the same descriptions that Mikasa heard about after the incident at Castle Utgard.

The Ape Titan had appeared before her.

The Titan was covered in hair and fur from top to bottom.

Its legs and arms were abnormally long.

Its chest was huge, although its head was small compared to the rest of its body.

It was also reported to have high intelligence as well as the ability to speak, which means the Titan has a strong probability of being a highly advanced Titan Shifter.

At 17 metres high, the Ape Titan was two metres taller than Eren's Titan form.

"Mr. Jaeger! Are you alright?!" Mikasa yelled.

"Don't worry about me...! Take Eren with you and get out of here! You can't win in this situation!"

"No! Eren wants to save you! He's already lost his mother…! He can't afford to lose you!"

Mikasa's tears now began to flow.

"Not just his mother… but Hannes… as well as many others."

The mention of Hannes as one of the dead made Grisha lower his head in sadness.

"I see… I'm so sorry, Hannes. You were another victim in this pointless tale of tragedy… forgive me."

"**HA… HA… HA… OH GRISHA… YOU HAVE BECOME SO PATHETIC."**

"**HUMANS… NEVER CHANGE… AND THAT IS WHY IT IS BEST TO PUT ALL OF YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY."**

"It… it… spoke?" Mikasa questioned in awe.

"**WELL OF COURSE LITTLE ONE… YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY. THE REASON WHY THESE TITANS AROUND YOU HAVEN'T DEVOURED YOU ALREADY IS BECAUSE OF ME."**

"**OH… AND THOSE CONTRAPTIONS YOU HAVE ON YOUR WAIST, HUMANITY BUILD IT TO DEFEND THEMSELVES FROM US. YOU AND THE REST OF HUMANITY HAVE PUT YOUR FAITH IN A BUNCH OF TOYS… THINKING IT WILL HELP YOU TO DEFEAT US."**

"**NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU ALL STRUGGLE, THE AMOUNT OF HUMAN BODIES WE PILE UP WILL BE EVEN GREATER!"**

The harsh words of the Ape Titan infuriated Mikasa, but she knew that if she made one wrong move, she would end up as Titan food.

"**GRISHA YOU HAVE DONE SO MUCH FOR US… AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US. I AM DISAPPOINTED… YOU COULD'VE JOINED AND WATCHED AS ALL OF US TITAN SHIFTERS DOMINATE THIS WORLD. NO LONGER CONTROLLED BY GOVERNMENTS OR RELIGIONS… A WORLD FIT ONLY FOR THE ONES WHO HAVE THE TITAN BLOOD WITHIN THEM!"**

"Fuck you! You hairy piece of shit! You and your friends are nothing but tyrants and mass murders! Disguising your crimes with the excuse that you are doing it for the sake of evolution! You've taken away my humanity! You've taken away my wife!"

"The only thing I want to watch is my son ripping you and all your friends apart!"

Grisha's body was still in the grasp of the Ape Titan's hand, but his arms were still free.

"**HMMM… AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO CRUSH YOU IN MY HAND RIGHT NOW… YOU ARE STILL OF SOME WORTH… BUT YOUR SON IS EVEN MORE VALUABLE."**

The Ape Titan brought Grisha closer to his face.

"**NOW… GRISHA… WHERE IS THE JAEGER BOY?"**

"Mr. Jaeger! Don't tell him anything!" Mikasa yelled to Grisha.

"**IGNORE HER, GRISHA! THE HUMAN BITCH CAN'T SAVE YOU FROM YOUR FATE!" **

"How… dare you call my adopted daughter a bitch! I'll make sure your death is as painful as possible!"

Grisha spat in the Ape Titan's face, but he ignored it.

"**YOU…! ARE IN NO POSITION TO DISOBEY ME! NOW SPEAK! WHERE IS THE JAEGER BOY!"**

"Damnit… I have to do something, or that Titan is gonna kill Eren's father! But if I make a move, all these Titans could swam me and tear me apart! It's suicide!" Mikasa thought franticly.

"Eren… please… hurry!"

Suddenly… Mikasa turned her head to the right as a figure in the distance moved at lightning speed in the air.

There was only one person in the Scouting Legion she knew who could move that fast.

The figure tore its way through on one side of the crowd of Titans.

One by one, blood spewed from the napes of the Titans necks as the figure buzz sawed its way through all of them, blades spinning rapidly.

Finally the figure made his way out of the crowd of fallen Titans and landed right next to a stunned Mikasa.

"Sigh… I always have to save the both of you idiots, and I always have to get myself dirty in the progress."

"Levi Heichou!"

"Yeah…? And what's taken you brats so long? Wait… where the hell is Eren?"

"He's inside the basement."

"Really now? And what's he doing, taking a nap on the floor? Tell him to get his ass out here now!"

"Wait! What about Armin and the others in the Scouting Legion? Are they alright?"

"They're fine, Mikasa… we were fighting all these Titans further away from here. And then suddenly they turned their attention away from us and started sprinting all the way to this place like a bunch of dogs."

Levi turned to his right and pointed his blade at the Ape Titan.

"And I believe this one over here… is responsible for it."

"**HEH… HEH… I HAVE HEARD ABOUT YOU… LANCE CORPORAL LEVI. HUMANITY'S STRONGEST SOLDIER… I MUST SAY… WHILE I VIEW ALL HUMANS AS NOTHING BUT WEAK ROTTEN PIECES OF FLESH, YOU… WITHOUT A DOUBT LIVE UP TO YOUR NAME. I RESPECT THAT."**

"My… my… a Titan that can talk. Now I have an excuse to rip out your voice box. Here you are… running your mouth about how you respect me. Well you can take your respect and shove it. Because you and your friends are just as responsible for my squad's death as well as the death of many others."

"You hairy, disgusting, piece of monkey crap!"

"**YOU WILL REGRET SAYING THAT… SHORT ASS HUMAN."**

"Humph… a Titan that can trash talk back. I'll enjoy cutting your voice box… and the back of your neck."

Levi at that point noticed Grisha in the Ape Titan's right hand.

"Yo… Mikasa, who's the old man in the monkey's hand?"

"That's… Eren's father."

"What...? You mean that famous doctor who helped and treated people within the walls all those years ago?"

"Yeah… and he's the one who took me into Eren's family.

At that moment footsteps could be heard coming from the basement entrance.

The footsteps came closer as the figure now appeared into the daylight.

Mikasa and Levi turned their heads to the figure that had appeared behind them.

Mikasa's eyes widened.

"Er… Eren?"

* * *

**Hey there! Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy and I've been thinking for while on how to write out this chapter. **

**Also about the manga, chapter 51 was great. Not as epic as 50, but still… it was nice to see that things are moving on nicely especially after all the bullshit with Reiner and Bertholdt. **

**Yeah… the thing about Connie's mum was no surprise to me, it was a revelation most of us pretty much knew. But poor Connie! **

**Awesome! Eren's got a new clique/gang to back him up! Well it's mostly Levi's new squad, but it's good to see Eren back on the set. Although it was sad when he remembered Levi's old squad. Poor Eren!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
